


Eyes

by Latias_Eevee



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Eye Color, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias_Eevee/pseuds/Latias_Eevee
Summary: Richter briefly reflects on Aster’s latest obsession: colored contacts.





	Eyes

**Eyes**

If there was one thing Richter had learned over the years of knowing Aster, it was that Aster liked messing with people. He often claimed it was “for science”, and while it often was the case, there were many times where it wasn’t, and Aster  _usually_  wouldn’t even pretend once exposed.

So it came to no surprise when Richter walked into the lab one morning to hear a group of fellow researchers arguing over Aster’s eye color.

“I’m telling you his eyes are green!”

“And  _I’m_  telling  _you_  that his eyes are brown!”

“No way! I could  _swear_  that they’re steel blue!”

Recently Aster had gotten hold of some sample products of a fairly new invention, colored contacts, and was having a field day with them, changing them almost every day. When asked the reason he was going through the trouble of swapping out multiple pairs instead of just settling on one set he liked, Aster just smiled his usual bright cheeky smile.

“You know, in a way it’s kind of your fault. You keep refusing to even try the normal contacts, and so my interest lingered on them long enough for me to learn about the new colored ones!~”

As perplexing as Aster’s behavior was it was only a minor thing compared to some of the other things he could be getting into.

And Richter wasn’t about to try the contacts anytime soon.

He gently pushed up his glasses at these thoughts. While he had argued that the contacts were still too new of a product to trust in his eyes, that wasn’t the truth of it. He knew he was just being a stubborn and sentimental fool.

His glasses were Aster’s first gift to him after all.

Richter thought about these things for a while before Aster himself finally joined the group.

“Hello everyone! What’s all the commotion about?”

One eye was yellow and the other purple.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I kept forgetting to post.;; It was inspired during a time when Aster was only briefly seen in bad lighting and on the cover of a Japanese novel, that colored Richter's eyes blue. At the time, since Emil had green eyes and Ratatosk red, I rather liked the idea of Aster's being blue/gray, but I'd also seen others go with those, green, and brown.


End file.
